


Ballum Sexy Times

by bigben69



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And some fluff too :), Angry Sex, Baby Boy Kink, Blowjobs, Bottom!Ben, But some are plot based, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Make up sex, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Punishment, Roleplay, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Spanking, Teasing, Tickling, Will add more tags as and when needed, top!callum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigben69/pseuds/bigben69
Summary: Exactly what the title says. A collection of sexy oneshots about our favourite boys :)If you don't like this kind of thing then don't read it. Simple as that.#1 – Callum catches Ben pleasuring himself to one of their sex tapes and decides to recreate the video with him.---I'm not currently taking requests as I’ve already started lots of drafts and it can get a bit overwhelming. But you can still leave any requests you have in the comments, and I’ll get round to them once I’ve finished the ones I’ve started :)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: There were some requests I received a while back that I tried to write but found it really difficult. I had a lot going on in my life and had already gotten carried away writing lots of drafts, so I just didn’t have the time. I apologise if you left a request and I never wrote it. I hadn’t anticipated how difficult it was going to be updating these oneshots. I just hope you can understand x

Callum watches Ben from the doorway with a sly smirk on his face and his phone on record in his hand.

He's got butterflies in his stomach and he can feel his cock twitching in his pants as he watches him arch his back with a silent cry.

His face and body are glistening with sweat and he doesn't think he's ever seen a sight so beautiful and so sexy at the same time.

"O-Oh God...ohhh daddy."

As he mutters this a familiar moan can be heard coming from the laptop. Callum quirks an eyebrow, a cocky smile making its way onto his face when he realises what's going on.

Ben is watching their sex tape and imagining that it's Callum's fingers inside of him, and that realisation paired with the beautiful sight before him is enough to make Callum hard.

The expressions he's making are so arousing to Callum and the fact he's making them while thinking about him is such a boost to his ego.

He bites his lip to stop himself from moaning as he watches Ben arch his body off the bed to give himself more access to his prostate.

"D-Daddy...oh my God."

He throws his head back and Callum watches in amazement as he suddenly comes with a loud cry of his name, spilling onto the sheets beneath him.

"Ah ah...ooh shit."

Ben groans as he comes down from his high, panting heavily from the aftermath.

He slowly takes his fingers out of himself, whimpering at the loss of contact and wipes his sticky fingers on the sheets.

"Having fun are we?"

Ben's head darts up like a deer caught in headlights and Callum smirks at his shocked expression.

He stops the recording before heading over to the bed where his boyfriend is lying all fucked out, his face bright red and glistening with sweat.

He places his phone on the bedside table while Ben attempts to stutter out a response.

"C-Callum I...how long have you been standing there?"

Callum sits on the bed next to Ben, gently stroking his hair which makes the younger man smile.

"Long enough. Come here baby."

He pats his lap and Ben smiles, shuffling over to him and climbing onto his lap.

He immediately pulls him in for a kiss, his hands travelling down his body until they land on his hips where he gently pulls him closer.

"You are so beautiful...and sexy...and perfect...and I am so lucky to have you."

He sighs, pulling away from the kiss so he can admire Ben's beautiful body. He smiles, moving a hand down to his cock and giving it a light squeeze causing a soft moan to escape the younger man's throat.

He gives him a few strokes, watching as his eyes flutter shut and his mouth falls open, a throaty moan escaping his lips.

"Does that feel good baby?"

Ben nods, panting a little from the effects of both the aftermath and what Callum is currently doing to him.

Callum lifts his chin with his other hand, forcing him to look up.

"Use your words baby boy."

Ben looks up into his eyes, sparkling blue sapphires gazing lovingly into bright blue oceans.

"Yes daddy."

Callum drops his hand so it's resting on Ben's thigh. He gives it a small rub, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Now, you know not to touch yourself while I'm not around so I'm a little disappointed but I'm going to let you off just this once ok?"

Ben nods and the look on his face says it all. He's really sorry.

"Ok daddy. I'm sorry for touching myself without your permission."

Callum smiles, gently caressing Ben's cheek with his thumb. He leans down and presses a sweet kiss to his lips before pulling back to see his reaction.

He now has his eyes closed and he's brought his fingers up to his lips, enjoying the way they tingle as if it's their first kiss all over again.

"Thank you for apologising sweetheart. See? You're a good boy deep down ain't ya? So good for daddy."

He leans down to kiss him again, slowly and gently. Ben sighs into his mouth, bringing his hands up to cup Callum's face.

When Callum pulls back and sees how much he's blushing, he can't help but smile, gently stroking his thumbs over his warm pink cheeks.

"You're so pretty baby. Especially when you blush like that. I could just sit here and stare at you all day."

Ben's cheeks turn a deep crimson and Callum smiles with accomplishment.

"Stop..."

He tries to hide his face behind his hands but Callum gently moves his hands away, taking a hold of his wrists and scattering soft kisses along them.

"You really don't realise how amazing you are do you?"

Ben doesn't really know what to say so he just shrugs.

Callum presses a lingering kiss to his forehead, smiling when his eyes flutter shut at the touch.

"Then I'm just gonna have to show you ain't I?"

He lowers his head, attaching his lips to Ben's neck and attacking the area with little kisses, licks and nibbles.

Ben whimpers softly, tilting his head to give Callum more access to his sweet spot.

Callum smirks, biting down on the sensitive spot which elicits a throaty moan from the younger man.

"Is this the spot baby?"

Ben whines and nods, feeling so much pleasure that he's struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Y-Yes daddy, right there."

Callum hums, leaning down to reattach his lips to Ben's neck. He bites down on the sensitive skin, licking over it to soothe the sting before doing it to another spot.

"Oh...oh that feels so good."

He smiles, turning Ben's face towards him so he can steal another kiss. Ben immediately kisses back, bringing his hands up to cradle Callum's face.

Callum swipes his tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ben gladly accepts, opening his mouth and allowing him to slip his tongue inside.

He uses his tongue to roam around his mouth, licking over his teeth and tickling the roof of his mouth which causes the younger man to squirm.

Their tongues collide, fitting together perfectly and dancing with one another but Ben doesn't try to fight for dominance this time, learning from his past mistakes.

Callum carefully shifts Ben from his lap onto the bed and lays him down before climbing on top of him, never once breaking the kiss.

He allows his hands to roam, gliding them up, down and around Ben's beautiful body. Once he reaches his balls he gives them a small squeeze, eliciting another weak moan from the younger man.

He lets his tongue slip out of Ben's mouth but doesn't pull away, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down gently.

"Cal...daddy please."

Callum pulls away from Ben and looks at him questioningly, biting his lip when he sees how much his eyes have darkened with pure lust.

"What do you want me to do sweetheart? Would you like to do what we did in the video?"

Ben nods, giving Callum his best puppy eyes.

"Yes please."

Callum smiles, bringing a hand up to Ben's face and gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. Ben leans into the touch, nuzzling his face against his hand which causes his heart to melt.

"Ok. Anything for my baby boy."

He climbs back on top of Ben, quickly removing his shirt so he can slowly drag his tongue from his shoulder to his chest, then down his stomach and along his abdomen.

Ben feels his breath hitching in his throat. He wonders what he did to deserve this reward from Callum. He's so excited.

Callum stops what he's doing and moves up so he can whisper into his ear, his hot breath fanning against the younger man's face and causing him to squirm.

"You have no idea what kind of effect you have on me do you darling?"

Ben doesn't know what to say so he just shakes his head. Callum teases his ear with his tongue, making him whine and wriggle around desperately.

"What you just did was so hot. All sprawled out on the bed like that, pushing your fingers in and out of your sexy little hole and moaning for your daddy. All sweaty and out of breath, crying as you cum all over the sheets. _Fuck_. You are so sexy baby."

He lifts Ben's legs and spreads them, bending his knees so he has a clear view of his pretty pink hole.

He smirks, leaning down to lick a strip over the loose wet skin. Ben bites his lip, allowing his eyes to flutter shut and his mouth to fall open as Callum begins to circle the rim with his tongue.

"O-Oh fuck. Ahh..."

Callum spreads his cheeks, teasing his hole with just the tip of his tongue, slowly pushing it in and wiggling it around a bit before removing it.

Ben whines and whimpers, his legs shaking as he struggles to keep them in the air.

"C-Callum, I can't-"

Sensing his struggle, Callum grips onto his thighs, holding his legs in the air while he dips his tongue into Ben's hole once again, licking over the sensitive skin.

"Ah ah ah...daddy. _Fuck_."

Once he decides he's wet enough, Callum spits on his finger before slowly pushing it into Ben's tight hole. Ben whines and whimpers, bucking his hips forward, desperate for more.

"M-Move."

Callum nods, slowly fucking his finger in and out of Ben. He knows his boyfriend is more than used to this but he still doesn't want to hurt him _too_ much, especially since he's opted against using lube.

Before long he's adding a second finger, using it to scissor and stretch his tight little hole out and by this point Ben is moaning and writhing beneath him. Callum can tell he's getting desperate now.

"D-Daddy, that feels so- oh! S-So good."

Callum smirks with accomplishment. He made Ben into this desperate, needy mess. No one else, just him.

"Oh yeah? You like having your daddy's fingers inside your pretty little hole huh? Filling you up and stretching you out so you're ready for my cock? You love your daddy's cock don't you?"

Ben moans, pushing himself down on Callum's fingers, willing him to go deeper.

"Y-Yes daddy, I love your cock. _Please_."

Callum happily obliges, adding another finger and using the three inside him to stretch his hole even further.

Ben is always so tight. So tight that it's a struggle fitting more than two fingers in, never mind Callum's monster cock. He needs to prepare him for what's to come.

Ben suddenly cries out.

"CALLUM-"

Callum holds his hand over his mouth to prevent him from being too loud.

"Shh baby. You don't want anyone to hear us do you?"

Ben shakes his head so Callum moves his finger away from his lips but immediately presses their lips together to prevent him from being too loud.

Ben moans into the kiss, bucking his hips up, desperately needing more.

"Cal- daddy, I need you to hurry up."

The words are mumbled against Callum's lips as Ben rocks his hips up, desperate to be touched.

He aches for Callum. For his touch all over his body. He _needs_ him.

Callum gets the message immediately, running his free hand down Ben's body, trailing his fingers in a feather light touch over his chest and circling around his nipples.

Ben shudders and whimpers, his body overcome with ecstasy as Callum touches and prods him in all the right places.

"Oh oh oh...ahh...daddy."

Teardrops start to fall down his face as soft, barely audible sobs make their way out of his mouth but Callum is there to wipe his tears away with his free hand, leaving little kisses all over his face.

"Shh it's okay baby...I'm here, I've got you."

He slowly removes his fingers, eliciting a soft whimper from Ben at the loss of contact.

He aches for Callum. He _needs_ him.

Callum soothes some of the ache by slowly and gently circling Ben's now wet gaping hole with just the tip of his finger.

"Tell me what you need baby boy."

Ben shudders at the seductive tone in his voice, feeling more aroused than he's felt in a long time.

He's missed this, Callum soothing his ache and touching him and kissing him. It's more intimate than they've been in a while with Callum usually opting to be rough and merciless.

And it's not like Ben doesn't enjoy those moments. He signed up for it after all. But he also loves these moments, just kissing and touching and taking their time.

He loves Callum and he knows Callum loves him but sometimes he needs to _feel_ that love. Just to be sure that it's real and not just a dream. That someone like Callum actually wants him and loves him for who he is.

"I need you. All of you. I want you to make love to me. Wanna feel you all around me."

Callum nods, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to Ben's lips before pulling back and removing his trousers as quickly as possible, pulling his boxers down with them and revealing his throbbing hard nine inch.

Ben stares at it in awe.

"Oh daddy, it's so big...I'll never get used to seeing that."

He grins mischievously, reaching out to touch it but Callum moves his hand away with a tut.

"No touching unless I say so remember? That includes touching daddy as well."

Ben pouts but nods.

"Sorry daddy."

Callum reaches for the bottle of lube on the nightstand and a condom from the packet next to it before placing them down on the bed.

He lifts Ben's legs again before spreading them so he can sit in between them, his hard on rubbing against Ben's hole, teasing him.

"Cal...daddy _please_."

Callum sighs, leaning down to press a kiss to Ben's forehead and then his cheek.

"You're so needy baby. Just hang on a second ok?"

Ben pouts which causes Callum to roll his eyes, leaning down to press a kiss to his bottom lip where it's jutted out.

"Just one second darling, I promise."

With that he tears open the condom, carefully applying it before opening up the bottle of lube and lathering the condom with it, making sure to cover it in a thick coat.

He then moves forward and presses just the tip of his cock to Ben's hole.

"Are you ready baby?"

Ben nods rapidly so Callum slowly pushes inside of him, moaning as he's immediately engulfed in Ben's tight wet heat. Ben gasps at the intrusion, his walls opening and closing around Callum's length.

"D-Daddy, oh God, I- I can't-"

Callum stills, giving Ben the chance to adjust.

It takes a while and he has to grip onto Callum's arm, biting down on his shoulder in an attempt to distract himself from the pain but he gets there eventually and when he does, it feels sooo good.

He feels so full. So full of Callum and his love and everything his boyfriend has to give.

Callum starts to move his hips, slowly pushing in and out of Ben which causes the younger man to moan with pleasure.

"D-Daddy I- oh my God _,_ that feels so good."

Callum leans down to kiss him, sliding his tongue across his bottom lip once again, begging for entrance. Ben gladly accepts, opening his mouth and allowing him to slip his tongue inside.

Their tongues collide, fitting together perfectly and Ben can't help the soft moan that escapes his throat as Callum thrusts in and out of him at a slow but steady pace.

He moves his own hips, moving in time with Callum's thrusts and moaning into the older man's mouth.

He's missed this. He's missed it _so much_.

Tears stream down his face but Callum is there to catch them, bringing his head forward and resting their foreheads together while he picks up his pace, thrusting faster and deeper inside of his young lover.

"I l-love you. I love you so- s-so- _ohhh_ _yes_..."

He cries out as Callum hits his prostate over and over, but Callum knows Ben would be mortified if anyone heard them so he quickly presses their lips together.

The kiss is slow and passionate. He's pouring all of his love for Ben into this one kiss in hopes that he will feel it and understand just how much he truly loves him.

Ben pulls back eventually, a trail of spit connecting their two mouths, both of them panting like a pair of dogs in heat.

"I-I don't know how much l-longer I can- _fuck-_ how much longer I can last."

"Shh baby it's okay. I'm right here yeah? I've got you."

Ben nods, wrapping his arms around Callum's torso and pulling him impossibly close.

Callum picks up his pace some more, going faster and deeper until Ben can't take it anymore and he explodes with a cry of Callum's name, painting their chests and stomachs with thick ropes of cum.

Callum comes almost immediately after at the sight of him, filling up the condom and filling Ben with a warm feeling.

He keeps going to ride their orgasms out for a little while longer, until he eventually becomes too tired and just flops down on top of Ben, both of them panting heavily from the aftermath.

Ben pulls him into another kiss, his hands travelling up and down Callum's back in a slow soothing motion.

"I love you baby."

The words are mumbled against his lips, and Ben smiles brightly resulting in them having to pull away from the kiss.

They keep their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed and chests rising and falling in unison.

They share one more kiss before Callum reluctantly pulls out, Ben whining at the loss of contact.

He rolls off of Ben, grabbing his shirt from where it's draped over the side of the bed and using it to clean Ben up.

Ben smiles tiredly. He loves it when Callum takes care of him, it makes him feel so special and loved.

Once he's done cleaning Ben, he uses it to clean himself up before throwing it in the washing basket.

He then removes the condom, tying it up before tossing it in the bin beside the bed, smiling at Ben looking totally blissed out and happy.

"I'm tired Cal. Can you hold me while I fall asleep?"

Callum smiles fondly, gently brushing his damp hair away from his forehead and pressing a soft kiss to the warm skin.

"Of course darling."

He carefully lies down next to Ben and pulls him into his side, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. Ben lets out a soft yawn before resting his head on Callum's chest and closing his eyes.

"I love you Cal."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Within no time at all Ben is fast asleep on Callum's chest. Callum smiles, reaching onto the nightstand for his phone so he can take a few snaps of his sleeping beau.

He places his phone back on the nightstand before settling back down with Ben in his arms.

"Sleep tight beautiful."

Soon enough he's fast asleep too with a big smile on his face, both of them wiped out from their intense love making.


	2. Make Love To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay! It’s been sat in my drafts for a while but I’ve finally plucked up the courage to post it. Sorry I haven’t updated in so long, life’s been pretty hectic...
> 
> Thank you so much for the love on my works so far. Love and hugs to you all x

"Take me upstairs." Callum whispers as he nibbles on his lover's earlobe, eliciting a weak, almost inaudible moan from the younger man.

Ben nods breathlessly, struggling to find the words to say as Callum leaves a trail of small, tender kisses along his ear and neck, followed by his shoulders.

Ben takes Callum by the hand and leads him up to the bedroom, then as soon as the door closes, Callum pushes him roughly against the back of it, his lips finding their way back to Ben's pale neck.

As Callum leaves a small trail of kisses, licks and nibbles along Ben's tender skin, the younger man feels an overwhelming sensation of ecstasy overtaking his entire body.

Every inch of his skin is tingling with excitement and his pants are beginning to tighten uncomfortably at the thought of what Callum is about to do to him.

"Mmm...make love to me Cal." He murmurs, tilting his head back slightly to give Callum more access to his sweet spot.

Callum doesn't respond, instead connecting their lips in a heated, passionate kiss, his hands finding their way to Ben's bum where he gives him two light squeezes.

This is Callum's signal for Ben to jump, so he does as he's told and jumps into Callum's arms, his legs wrapping securely around his waist.

Callum carries Ben towards the bed and drops him onto his back before crawling on top of him.

"You're so beautiful...and you're all mine."

He speaks in a low, husky tone, pinning Ben's hands above his head to assert dominance. Ben looks up into Callum's bright blue eyes with his own baby blues and bites his lip seductively.

"I like it when you take control."

Callum reconnects their lips in a heated kiss, slowly grinding his hips against Ben's in order to create some friction.

Ben moans against his lover's lips, his desperation and desire for Callum growing stronger and stronger by the second.

"Mmm...Callum."

"Shhh. Stop talking."

Callum's lips find their way back to Ben's neck where he leaves another trail of kisses, licks and nibbles along his smooth skin.

Whenever they make love, Callum makes sure to spend a lot of time marking up Ben's neck because he wants the entire of Walford to know that Ben is his and not theirs.

Ben goes to the Prince Albert often, and that place is crawling with horny men hoping to cop off with a fit bloke.

And it's no secret that Ben is one of the hottest men in Walford, so Callum wants each and every one of these men to know that he is taken.

He admires the way Ben's head rolls back, his eyes close and his mouth falls open, a few breathy moans escaping his soft lips.

"How is it possible for someone to be this sexy?"

The question is rhetorical of course, but it does earn a small quirk of the lips from Ben as he litters his skin with marks of all colours and sizes.

By this point Ben is panting like a dog in heat, becoming more and more desperate for Callum to just tear his clothes off and show him a good time.

"Someone's eager."

Callum smirks, slowly reaching for the zip on Ben's jeans. Ben feels his breath hitch in the back of his throat, his heart rate beating at a mile a minute as he watches Callum's long fingers play with the zip.

Callum spots the nervous look on his face and stops.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Ben nods and smiles. He's nervous but he appreciates that Callum cares enough to ask.

"I'm ready."

Upon hearing those two crucial words, Callum begins to unzip Ben's jeans, watching as the younger man squirms with both excitement and nerves.

Sure, they've done this before but Ben is constantly worrying that he isn't good enough in bed and that Callum isn't truly satisfied.

But of course, Callum is always perfectly satisfied with Ben's skills. Ben just doesn't see it because of his insecurities.

As Callum slides Ben's jeans down his legs, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, Ben inspects him carefully. He wants to make sure that Callum is enjoying this just as much as he is.

"Are you enjoying this? I don't want to be the only one who's enjoying it because it's not fair on y-"

Callum cuts off Ben's ramblings with a loving kiss and he relaxes immediately.

"Of course I am. I'm enjoying every minute of it so stop worrying gorgeous."

He presses a soft kiss to Ben's nose and Ben feels his cheeks heat up at the compliment.

 _Gorgeous_.

Callum often uses pet names and compliments Ben, but being called gorgeous actually makes him feel gorgeous and it isn't often that he feels good about himself.

Ben brings a hand up to Callum's face and gently caresses his cheek with his thumb, a small shy smile adorning his soft features.

"I love you."

It comes out in a soft whisper as he gazes lovingly into Callum's mesmerising ocean blue eyes.

Callum smiles fondly, placing his hand over Ben's much smaller one and gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"I love you too."

He presses a sweet kiss to Ben's lips before moving down his body, leaving a trail of feathery kisses all over his torso.

Ben is becoming more and more needy by the second, squirming and whimpering impatiently beneath him.

"P-Please Cal, I need you."

Callum chuckles softly, looping his finger under the waistband of Ben's black Calvin Klein boxers.

"You're so eager today. I love it."

He grins cheekily, gently tugging at the elastic in Ben's boxer shorts. He then leans down to whisper in his ear.

"What's the magic word?"

Ben looks up into Callum's eyes and says with a slight whine to his tone, " _Please_ Callum."

This is enough for Callum to rip Ben's boxers away from his body and attach his lips to the insides of his thighs.

Ben shivers a little at the sudden contact while Callum smiles mischievously, sticking out his tongue and licking a strip up and down the inside of his right thigh.

Ben bites his lip as he watches Callum move back up his thigh, inching closer and closer to his throbbing hard member.

Callum lifts his head to look at Ben's face and smirks at the state of him.

"Is this what you want?"

Before Ben can respond, Callum is grabbing a hold of his large member and giving it a few strokes.

Ben is at a complete loss for words so he simply nods, swallowing the thick lump that's arising in his throat.

Callum chuckles amusedly. He loves the effect that he has on his young lover and he doesn't think he will ever get used to it.

"So what do you want me to do beautiful? Should I stop teasing you and get straight to it orr..?"

"I don't mind. Why don't you decide? You know me best."

He speaks earnestly, his eyes meeting Callum's once again, fingers seemingly moving on their own as he subconsciously traces random shapes into his lover's arm.

Callum smiles softly, his free hand moving to cup Ben's face while his occupied one slowly moves up and down his cock.

"I think I'll make you wait a little longer. I know you love it when I tease you."

Ben smiles cheekily, a faint pink blush making its way onto his cheeks at the accuracy of Callum's comment.

"I do. I love when you make me beg for it an' all. Everyone on the square thinks I'm some sort of hard man but really, I'm just a cock-whore."

Callum rolls his eyes at his immature boyfriend.

"Shut it you." He says, the corners of his lips twitching as he attempts to fight back a laugh. "I'm trying to focus here."

He gestures to where he's attempting to give Ben a hand job.

Keyword: Attempting. It's sloppy because Ben is distracting him.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop. But only if you carry on."

Callum rolls his eyes once again but this time the eye roll is accompanied by an amused smile.

"Anything for you babe."

He tightens his grip around Ben's cock just a tad, his hand slowly moving up and down, up and down, up and down.

He swipes his thumb over the slit, collecting a small drop of pre-come and eliciting a soft gasp from Ben.

"Fuck."

Callum smirks a little at the state of his boyfriend. His forehead is visibly sweaty, he's biting his lip so hard the skin looks ready to crack and he's at a total loss for words.

Ben always puts on this tough guy front when he's out and about on the square but Callum knows the real Ben.

The sensitive Ben. The needy Ben. The happy Ben. The Ben who loves his daughter more than anything in the world and would go to the end of the Earth for her.

Not the dangerous criminal that everyone thinks he is.

"Cal- _fuck_."

He gasps, biting down on his lower lip to stop himself from being too loud. Callum rolls his eyes, knowing exactly what the younger man is doing.

"You know you can be as loud as you want right? This is our house. If the neighbours don't like it then that's their problem."

Ben smiles nervously. No matter how many times they have sex it always feels like the first time to Ben.

He's nervous, insecure and constantly worrying that he's going to mess it all up and look like a total fool.

"Ben I promise you, it's okay."

As he says this he gently rubs Ben's thigh with his free hand, comforting him. Ben takes a deep breath in and out before nodding for Callum to continue.

Callum does just that, leaning down and taking about three inches of Ben's cock into his mouth, not once breaking eye contact with his boyfriend.

Ben silently urges him to go further and he happily obliges, taking as much of Ben's cock into his mouth as he possibly can.

Callum is without a doubt the dominant one in their relationship, however Ben certainly has the power to make him do whatever he wants. He's a total power bottom.

"Fuck. Don't stop babe. Don't ever stop."

He pants heavily, tightening his grip on Callum's hair and holding his head down.

Callum keeps his hand wrapped firmly around the base of Ben's cock, bobbing his head up and down and swirling his tongue around the shaft while Ben groans with pleasure.

Ben pants desperately, pushing Callum's head just a little bit further down.

Callum has no gag reflex so he can take in almost all of Ben's length without a problem.

Within minutes of Callum starting, Ben has announced that he is ready to come so Callum quickens his pace, flicking his wrist and tugging at the base until Ben can't take any more.

He then releases into Callum's mouth with a cry, the warm milky substance shooting down his throat at such a high speed that he almost chokes. Almost.

He swallows most of it but keeps a little bit in his mouth as he leans up to kiss Ben, allowing him to taste himself.

Ben moans into the kiss, giving Callum the chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth, the two then engaging in a tongue-war.

Callum is desperate to rip his own boxers off and fuck Ben into oblivion but he can't help himself when it comes to teasing him.

He knows Ben loves it and that's enough for him to push his own wants and needs into the back of his head for a little while, in order to give Ben exactly what he wants.

Ben gently moves Callum's face away from his so he can speak.

"I'm ready."

Callum doesn't respond, instead giving Ben a simple nod before removing his boxers and unveiling his throbbing hard nine-inch.

Ben sits up and stares at it in awe. No matter how many times he sees it he doesn't think he will ever get used to the size.

"Wow...I'll never get used to seeing that."

He's not ashamed to admit it, grinning excitedly as he grabs a hold of Callum's cock and gives it a light squeeze.

Callum chuckles softly, leaning down to give Ben a quick kiss on the lips before gently moving his hand away so he can reach over and grab the condoms and lube from the nightstand.

—

The two men stay under the covers for a while, naked bodies tangled together as they bask in the afterglow.

Ben is panting like a dehydrated dog in the summer while Callum uses his finger to trace random shapes into his boyfriend's hot sweaty skin.

"That...was unbelievable. _You're_ unbelievable."

Ben leans up to press yet another kiss to Callum's lips and Callum kisses back immediately, bringing a hand up to support Ben's neck while simultaneously stroking his jaw with his thumb.

The two stay there for about half an hour, kissing lazily and exchanging soft touches to each other's bodies.

It's nice to be able to do this, having not had any proper alone time for the past week due to Ben's daughter Lexi staying over.

They wouldn't feel comfortable doing anything too intimate when the eight-year-old is sleeping only one thin wall away from them. It would feel too weird.

But now she's gone back to her mum's and they finally have the place to themselves, so they're taking advantage of the empty house while they still can.

They eventually stop kissing and just lay in each other's arms for a while, Ben's head resting comfortably on Callum's chest while Callum gently strokes his hair.

"I love you Cal."

Ben suddenly speaks up, breaking their near half-hour long silence and turns his head to press a soft kiss to Callum's chest. Callum smiles fondly.

"I love you too Ben. More than you will ever know."

He leans down to press a soft kiss to his hairline before settling back against the pillows, playing with Ben's soft hair until he eventually falls asleep on him, which he thinks just might be one of the cutest things he's ever seen.

He drops one more kiss to the top of his head before settling down with their heads pressed together, just focusing on his boyfriend's breathing and nothing else until eventually, he's fast asleep too.


End file.
